Stories From the Front
by DunktheLunk
Summary: Short stories from survivors of the bloodiest battles of the war, from the sands of Geonosis to the frozen wastes of Mygeeto and beyond. (Some OC for the first couple stories, will eventually include more notable characters.)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars

First Blood

Geonosis. Home of the huge droid foundries of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. With nearly all of the galaxies Jedi Knights and Masters surrounded by the droid army, Grand Master Yoda has arrived with the Republics secret weapon. A massive force of hundreds of thousands of clone troopers, deploying into combat for the first time. Within the force are the boys of Dragon Squad of the 2nd Airborne Company. These nine clones, fresh off the simulators on Kamino, sit high above the battlefield in an LAAT gunship, waiting for the signal to jump and join their brothers on the sands below.

"Thirty seconds to drop!" The gunship pilot yelled.

'Here we go.' I thought as the door slid open.

"Go go go!" Zaber, our squad leader yelled.

I took a deep breath, then leapt from the gunship. Weightlessness hit me for a moment, then I was falling toward the surface. I could see the battle far below, the two armies kicking up dust as they fought. My specialized HUD had an elevation indicator, and as we got closer, it let me know when it was time to fire my jetpack. As I fired my pack, a waypoint appeared on my HUD, inside a blast crater. I managed to land there without getting shot down, and found Haman and Walker, two of my squadmates already there. A few minutes went by, then Zaber and Fitz showed up.

"Where are the others?" I asked, poking my head over the top of the crater.

Zaber shook his head. "Burk and Hall got shot down during the drop. Twenty Two's pack didn't fire, and Gerber was killed just after he landed. A moment of silence passed through the squad. Four down already, and we had barely been here five minutes.

"So what do we do?" Fitz asked.

"Well the first thing we have to do is locate Twenty Two's body, and hope the launcher survived the fall." Zaber said, looking up. "After that, we make our way toward that spire and link up with anyone else from the Company that survived, then blast our way inside."

I looked around the battlefield and spotted the back end of a launcher sticking up through the sand. "Two o'clock, about seventy five meters." I said.

Zaber looked where I was pointing and nodded. "Good eye Ripcord." He said. "Fitz, you and Ripcord get out there and grab that launcher."

"On it." Fitz said as we climbed out of the crater. We weren't exactly on the front line, where most of the fighting was, so we managed to get there without getting killed.

"Sorry brother." I said as I took the launcher off Twenty Two's mangled body. Pack failure wasn't common, but we all knew it could happen.

"Ripcord, meet us at the new waypoint." Zaber said in the comm.

"Copy." I replied as a new waypoint appeared on my HUD. We met up with the others in a small gully, closer to the spire. I could here the clanking of the droid army as it advanced toward the main line.

"Alright, about 100 meters to the…" Zaber began before a sniper round tore through his visor. The round passed clean through, killing him instantly and hitting Fitz in the chest.

"Sniper!" Walker yelled as we hit the ground.

Fitz was screaming in pain, clutching his chest. "It burns!" He cried before another round killed him.

"Where's it coming from?" I asked, not daring to poke my head over the edge of the gully.

"I dunno" Haman replied.

I was looking at the smoking hole in Zabers helmet when, over the din of battle, I heard a high pitch sound.

"Wait, listen, do you hear that?" Walker said also hearing the noise. "It sounds like...Incoming!" He yelled as the mortars began to fall. Two hit just outside the gully, but the third landed in the middle of us. I felt myself flying through the air, then I hit the ground and rolled into a second gully, landing on my back.

When the ringing in my ears quit, I could hear screaming nearby. I looked to my side and saw Walker, and realized the screaming was coming from him. As I rolled over onto my stomach to crawl toward him, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked and saw a three inch piece of metal sticking out of my calf, soaking my new white armor in blood. I managed to make it to Walker, and realized why he was screaming so badly. His lower left leg had been blown off, and his right was at an angle that shouldn't have been possible.

"Hold on brother." I said. "I'm gonna get you home." As I put a tourniquet on his leg, there was a loud screeching sound. I looked up and saw one of the round droid ships plummeting to the ground. When it hit, the force of the impact threw up a ton of sand and dirt and sent a shockwave hurtling across the battlefield. It hit us and threw us out of the gully...

I don't remember much after that, just bits and pieces. I remember dragging Walker as I crawled on my stomach toward the blue blaster fire, which I knew meant our lines. Somehow we made it before he bled out. I remember a trooper coming out of the sand and tripping over us. That's how they found us I think. They loaded us up into a gunship, then I woke up in a med station. That battle still haunts me. When I close my eyes I can see Zaber with that smoking hole through his head. I can hear Fitz's dying screams. But that's war for you, I guess.

AN: Hope you like the story, but don't expect it to be updated every day. This is just a filler fic while I write others.


	2. Chapter 2

Take That Damn Hill

Shortly after the battle of Geonosis, the CIS began taking control of major hyperspace lanes and strategic planets throughout the Mid and Outer Rim. One of those planets was Sevra. In addition to being a planet in a system rich in resources, Sevra was the intersection of 4 major hyperspace lanes between the Outer Rim and Core worlds. It was also home to an advanced hyperdrive research program. Less than a day after Geonosis, droid forces had landed on Sevra and overrun local militia. With access to the Outer Rim already limited, the Republic couldn't afford to lose the system. A counter strike was organized, and Hellhound Company of the 117th Assault Engineer Battalion was sent as part of a legion size force. Their objective was to support the 92nd Armored Division and 210th Infantry Battalion in the northern hemisphere of the planet. The planet was heavily defended, and the clones knew the cost would be high, but they were prepared for it.

"Lieutenant, we're coming up on the LZ." The gunship pilot called over the comms.

"Copy that." I replied. "Alright boys, lock and load, here we go!"

The gunship doors slammed open, and we jumped out into hell.

"Lets go!" I yelled, firing my DC-15LE rifle at the droids. I may have been an officer, but I preferred the heavy blasters my troopers used over a pistol.

All around me gunships were landing, offloading the rest of Hellhound Company. Two miles away, I could see our target. The mountain city of Duma, home to the Republics secret hyperdrive research project. Between us, two heavily guarded anti tank shield walls. That was why we were here.

"Sergeant Folly!" I yelled to my second in command. "Move first platoon to the left flank and lay down suppressive fire until the tankers can move up!"

"Yes sir!" He replied, leading the 45 men of 1st platoon to a slight ridge overlooking droid positions.

"Lieutenant!" A private with an air support radio yelled "Command says they're sending bombers to cover our advance on the shield wall!"

"Copy that!" I replied. I turned back to the rest of the company, who were now in position along an ancient rock wall. "Alright, listen up." I yelled. We're gonna move up and assault the shield wall. We're gonna take some losses, but push forward to the objective. Forward! For the Republic!"

"For the Republic!" The men echoed as we charged over the wall.

We took losses almost immediately as the droid heavy blasters began spraying wildly. Y-wing bombers roared over our heads and dropped their heavy ordinance on the bunkers ahead of us. We made it to the shields, but that was only half the fight.

"Overchargers, you're up!" I yelled.

Unlike a dome shield, shield walls were made of a central projector and multiple support pylons. Overchargers were tubes of explosives designed by engineers to slide through a shield and destroy the shield support pylons, making it unstable and causing it to collapse.

The troopers carrying overchargers positioned themselves at the pylons and carefully slid the tubes through the base of the shield. As they did, other troops kept droids from crossing the shield to try to kill us.

"Overchargers in place sir!" A trooper yelled.

"Do it!" I replied.

"Fire in the hole!" The trooper yelled as he pushed the detonator. The pylons exploded, and the shield wavered and failed.

"Forward!" I yelled. The troopers let out another battle cry and charged the now unprotected droid defenses.

Bunkers and anti air guns exploded one by one. The clanking sound of falling droids became almost rhythmic.

"Sir, the tanks are here!" Folly said in my comm.

I looked up and saw ten gunships landing massive AT-TEs. They immediately began firing on the second shield wall. A Hailfire droid rolled through the shield and was destroyed, but not before it unleashed part of its payload.

"Get down!" I yelled as missiles screamed across the field. Two tanks erupted into flames as missiles hit them. We pushed forward under a hail of heavy blaster fire, and made it to the second shield. This time, the droids were waiting at the pylons.

"Folly, hold the line here!" I yelled. "Second squad, follow me!"

We crossed through the shield in an unguarded position, and moved back down to the pylons. We took the droids by surprise and managed to kill most of them. Then the droids deployed four commando units. They killed three of the troopers before the rest of us could react. I turned and blasted one, but not before it took out another trooper. The others managed to take down two more commandos, and the last one came at me. It pulled out a vibro sword and cut off the end of my blaster. I swung the blaster around and used it like a club, hitting the droid in the head. It stumbled, and I managed to grab the vibro sword, turning it and ramming it through the droids chest as the overchargers detonated behind me. I pulled the sword out of its chest and pointed it at Duma, then looked at my men. "Take that damn hill!"


End file.
